Entrevue
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Nikola rejoint Helen dans sa chambre et les deux scientifiques s'avouent finalement leurs sentiments après un moment étrange. Lemon!


Comme promis je mets en ligne une nouvelle histoire (sans suite). Je suis tout excitée parce que je viens de voir des images et vidéos promotionnelles de la season 3 de Sanctuary(deuxième partie).

Je préviens tout de suite, c'est un LEMON. Je rappelle que la série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

C'est mon premier lemon donc ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi. Toujours pour les teslenites en premier.(Je me sens génée vis à vis de ceux qui me connaissent mais tanpis.

Bonne lecture et ce soir, vous allez bien rêver.

* * *

Nikola entre dans la chambre d'Helen après avoir reçu l'autorisation. Il regarde la femme en robe de chambre et déglutit. Helen s'en rend compte et demande :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Juste le fait que tu sois en robe de chambre, avec un décolleté et dans ta chambre avec moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne se passera rien entre nous.

-Comme c'est dommage.

-Arrête d'être ironique et dis-moi ce que tu veux !

-D'accord. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et mes rêves reviennent toujours.

-Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas de somnifères ?

-Ma chère Helen, oublies-tu que je suis insensible à ces produits ?

-Non. Comment faire ?

-J'ai une idée.

Nikola s'approche de la femme en face de lui et lui caresse la joue. Elle soupire et ferme les yeux. Le vampire en profite pour lui voler un baiser. Contre toute attente, Helen y répond ! Le baiser s'intensifie et devient enflammé. Les deux scientifiques se dirigent sans le savoir vers le lit. Nikola embrasse le cou d'Helen et entend un léger soupire. Il remonte sa tête à la hauteur de celle de sa partenaire et y voit un accord. Il déboutonne donc doucement la chemise de nuit en faisant bien attention de faire frissonner sa propriétaire.

Helen en fait de même avec le pull de Nikola et s'attaque ensuite à sa ceinture. Une grosse bosse commence déjà à se former à l'entrejambe du vampire.

Les vêtements des deux futurs amants tombent. Nikola se retrouve en boxer devant Helen qui a toujours ses sous-vêtements.

Nikola pousse tendrement la centenaire sur le lit et lui enlève le reste de ses vêtements. Il décroche le soutien gorge de dentelle et sourit face à la vue splendide devant lui. Il enlève ensuite son boxer, dévoilant son membre fièrement dressé. Le vampire voit le regard d'Helen et ne peut se retenir de dire :

-Surprise ?

-Oui. C'est énorme.

-Et fait spécialement pour te combler.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour être comblée. Toi tu me suffis amplement.

-Heureux de l'apprendre.

Nikola embrasse la femme désormais sous lui et caresse un moment ses formes généreuses. Il embrasse ensuite ses seins, son ventre et descend plus bas. Helen se crispe légèrement et essaye de faire remonter Nikola mais celui-ci continue et arrive à l'intimité d'Helen.

La centenaire respire anormalement vite et se laisse bientôt emporter par les caresses buccales de son amant. Elle retient ses gémissements. Nikola revient finalement et reprend ses embrassades sur le cou de son amante. Le vampire positionne son sexe au niveau de l'intimité d'Helen. Il demande ensuite :

-Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer ?

-Oui. Prends-moi et arrête de me faire languir !

-Volontiers.

Nikola se positionne correctement et pénètre Helen de moitié. Celle-ci s'agrippe aux draps en sentant la grosseur en elle. Elle se crispe et ferme les yeux. Nikola attend un moment pour qu'Helen s'habitue à son membre puis commence des petits va-et-vient. La centenaire pose ensuite ses mains sur le torse de son amant et garde toujours ses yeux fermés. L'homme au dessus d'elle lui dit :

- Regarde-moi Helen, s'il te plaît !

La femme s'exécute. Elle essaye de retenir ses gémissements. Nikola augmente la cadence de ses mouvements et chuchote :

-Abandonne-toi complètement à moi et laisse tes gémissements passer !

Helen essaye d'ignorer ces paroles mais n'y parvient plus et ouvre sa bouche. Elle se laisse aller et gémit. Le vampire augmente la force de ses coups de reins mais reste à la même vitesse et Helen lui gémit, tout en sueur :

-Vas plus vite je t'en prie !

-Avec plaisir mais je te demande une faveur, pourrais-tu crier mon prénom ? Ta voix est si sexy !

Le vampire donne des coups de reins rapides et puissants. Il augmente la cadence et son membre rentre presque entièrement dans l'intimité de son amante, laquelle respire très vite.

Nikola, sans prévenir, renverse la position et se retrouve donc sous Helen. Celle-ci pousse un cride surprise et se tient le bas-ventre quand elle se rend compte que le membre de son amant est entier en elle. Elle gémit doucement, Nikola lui demande :

-Ca ne fait pas trop mal ?

-Non.

Nikola hoche la tête, empoigne les hanches d'Helen et commence des mouvements doux puis de plus en plus forts. Helen reprend le contrôle et accélère la cadence.

Les deux amants se perdent dans leur plaisir. Helen inverse de nouveau les positions et encercle de ses jambes la taille de Nikola.

Les coups sont désormais puissants et plus rapides qu'avant. Nikola sent qu'il va éjaculer. Pareil pour Helen.

Il donne soudain un coup brutal et sauvage avant de se déverser dans l'intimité de son amante qui sent sa jouissance arriver. Elle gémit fortement et finit par crier :

-NIKOLA !

Elle s'écroule sur les draps suivit du vampire qui jouit une deuxième fois en entendant le cri de la centenaire.

Le vampire se retire à regret, embrasse tendrement Helen et se couche sur le dos. Son membre est toujours en érection mais moins grand. Son amante le regarde reprendre sa respiration et plonge finalement sous les draps.

Elle prend le sexe de Nikola en bouche et commence des petits mouvements. Le vampire jure et essaye de faire revenir Helen mais n'y parvient pas. Il transpire véritablement et ne peut plus retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Helen continue ses mouvements. Elle décide de surprendre le vampire et engouffre tout le membre dans sa gorge. Un gémissement plus fort se fait entendre et la centenaire accentue la cadence. Elle suce le gland puis revient sur la verge en alternant coups de langue et caresses.

Nikola sent qu'il ne peut plus tenir et dit d'une voix forte malgré ses spasmes :

-Arrête s'il te plaît Helen, je t'en prie !

Sa plainte n'est pas exaucée et Helen va de plus en plus vite. C'en est trop pour Nikola qui éjacule une troisième fois.

La femme brune avale le liquide au goût étrange et revient sur Nikola quelques minutes plus tard. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et fait des petits cercles sur son torse.

Le vampire sent sa respiration revenir peu à peu à la normale puis sourit et prend la centenaire dans ses bras, l'embrasse avec amour et murmure ensuite :

-Merci Helen.

-Parce que je t'ai accordée ce que tu voulais depuis toujours ou…

-Non, pas pour cela. Il est vrai que je te désire comme un fou mais l'amour prend toujours le dessus. Merci pour ta confiance, je sais que ce que tu m'as fait, tu ne l'a pas fait à John. Merci pour ta tendresse.

-Donc il n'y a pas que mon physique qui t'intéresse ?

-C'est toit toute entière que j'aime. Je suis amoureux de ton corps, de ton esprit et de ton cœur.

-Serait-ce une déclaration ?

-Oui... Je sens que je vais bien dormir ce soir.

Nikola s'arrête puis reprend, cette fois avec une voix douce et tendre :

-Est-ce que John était comme cela ?

-Tu veux dire doux ? Non, pas vraiment. Personne ne m'a donné autant de plaisir et d'amour, même John.

Helen sourit, embrasse le torse de Nikola et se pose maintenant sur la poitrine du vampire. Elle peut sentir et entendre le cœur de son amant battre. La femme brune entend Nikola lui murmurer tendrement :

-Je t'aime Helen

-Moi aussi je t'aime Nikola.

* * *

J'espère que ça n'était pas trop nul. Pardon encore pour les fautes d'orthographe et de crédiblité.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si ça vous plaît, je continuerai(à préciser que je travaille aussi sur les points de vue). A la prochaine tout le monde et bon week end!


End file.
